Alternate Ending
by happygirl0278
Summary: This story was actually written as an asignment for English. Anyway this is an alternate Act Five for The Tragety of Romeo and Juliet. Read and reveiw, pelese.


Act Five

By noon on the day of the supposed to be wedding Juliet's funeral was prepared. The whole Capulet family was dressed in black, and ready to leave. They went to the church where most of Verona, except the Montagues was there to pay respect to Juliet. After the funeral, the friar made sure that Juliet was put in the family crypt, along with Tybalt. Then he left a note in her hand for her when she woke up. The note said that he would be there soon if he wasn't there already. For good luck, the friar said a quick prayer and left.

Meanwhile in Mantua, Romeo received a letter from the friar telling Romeo to meet the friar to meet him outside Verona. It also told Romeo that despite what he heard, Juliet was alive. Romeo was relieved and went to meet the friar. When Romeo arrived at the meeting place, the friar gave him a large robe with a hood to wear. As they walked through Verona nobody said anything to them.

Inside the tomb, Juliet woke up and saw that she was in the crypt, as expected. She sat up and felt the friar's note in her hand. She read it and noticed that the two men weren't there yet. She looked around and saw that Tybalt's body was the only thing visible. She had expected to see other bodies, but as she continued to look around she saw that each family member was stored in their own little compartment around the walls. As she read the names, she saw a compartment for Tybalt, and one for her. She shuddered and wished that Romeo would come soon.

Outside, the friar and Romeo approached the crypt to find Paris siting there crying. The two waited for ten minutes to see if Paris would leave. While they waited the friar explained the plan to Romeo. After a while it was clear that Paris wasn't leaving. The friar went over to him and Romeo followed. The friar tried to talk Paris into leaving, but it didn't work. Juliet who was waiting inside the tomb, could hear people talking outside. She walked over to the door. As she listened she recognized the friar's voice along with Paris's. At that point she was more concerned with getting out of the crypt than anything else so she pushed on the door until it opened. She had, had to push on the door so hard that the door swung around and slammed into the wall. The three men turned around to see Juliet standing there. Paris turned white and ran away screaming,

"Ghost!" Juliet ran over to Romeo and hugged him tightly. Before they could do or say anything Paris, Mr. Capulet, and Petruchio came running over.

"Juliet!" exclaimed Mr. Capulet. "You're still alive! What's this? Romeo, a Montague!"

"You know what the Prince declared." said Paris. "If he was ever seen in Verona again he would be killed. Here's your chance to avenge Tybalt's death." The three drew their swords and started towards Romeo.

"NO!" shouted Juliet, "if you kill him; you have to kill me too."

"What?" Why?"

"You just can't."

"If you can't come up with a better reason than that, I'll kill him." her father told her.

"If I had married Paris, would you harm him?"

"No, but what does that have to do with this?" Juliet held up her left hand and showed her father a ring.

"I'm already married to Romeo."

"What? Friar, is this true?"

"Yes, sir. It is." replied the friar. Mr. Capulet just stood there looking stunned. "Let's see what the prince has to say about this."

All six of them walked into Verona with Mr. Capulet leading the way. When the group passed through the market place they saw the prince.

"Good day, Mr. Capulet. I'm sorry for your loss."

"Never mind that now." he stepped aside so the prince could see everyone.

"Juliet! She's alive and well. Romeo! Don't you know that you will be killed since you have come back to Verona?"

"That is why we are here, sir. I'm afraid Juliet has gone and gone something terrible. She had been married to this Montague."

"What? Who in their right mind would marry them?"

"I did." said the friar.

"What?" exclaimed Mr. Capulet. "How could you? Friar Lawrence was supposed to marry Juliet and Paris this morning. This man is not fit to be a friar!"

"That's enough!" The prince warned. "It is late. Romeo you will stay in the jail tonight to see that no harm comes to you unless I decree it. Everyone else; return to your homes. We'll decide this in the morning.

The next day the Montagues and the Capulets met in the center of town. The prince decided that since the children of the two families were now married that the parents would have to put aside their differences for Romeo and Juliet's sake. From then on the most violent thing that took place in Verona was an occasional fist-fight in the streets.


End file.
